1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to calibration of a timebase, or more particularly to adjusting a voltage control input of a timebase so that the timebase frequency is synchronized with a frequency reference standard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing techniques for timebase calibration require the use of measurement equipment provided external to an instrument containing the timebase, and require calibration measurements to be made by a trained technician. For example, calibration typically requires a frequency reference and the output of a timebase to each be connected to the input of a frequency counter. With the timebase being a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO), to perform calibration an operator adjusts the voltage control input to the timebase and monitors readings of the frequency counters to determine when the output frequency of the timebase is synchronized with the output frequency of the voltage reference. Such use of external measurement equipment and trained operators for timebase calibration is costly and time consuming.